One Crazy Summer
by JeNa Pinkfilia
Summary: AU: Lucy spent her summer vacation in a sleepy provincial town. Wherein, Natsu and his team mates are having a summer training camp. What will happen if Lucy knows that Natsu's in love with her?
1. Prologue

Hiya guys! Here's the another story. Hope you'll like it.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update 'Until We Meet Again'. There's so many things that happened. _Read my profile to know why._

ENJOY MY NEW STORY. ;)

**~STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED~**

* * *

**One Crazy Summer**

"The ball's mine now, stripper!" Natsu shouted, running and trying to shoot the ball for three points.

"Not so fast, you shit head!" Gray run fast to snatch the ball from Natsu.

"Too late, snowman! Ha!" Natsu laughed, so proud of himself that even if he's not a varsity of basketball, he can play so well in this game. That's why, he decided to try-out for swimming to become a varsity. He always wants to try new things that he never have done before.

"Tch, you're just lucky." Gray muttered. Gray and Natsu are frenemies. Gray's the varsity player of the basketball team. He really loves playing basketball ever since he was a kid.

"Whatever." Natsu sat on the ground, exhausted. And so is Gray. The playtime's over and Natsu won this time. Meaning, Gray will treat Natsu at his favorite restaurant.

Breathing heavily, Natsu's eyes gravitated to the blonde who's sitting on the bench and reading a book, meters away from them. Natsu kept staring at her, until Gray snapped at him.

"If that girl was an ice cream, I bet she's already melted with your stares." Gray chuckled. He noticed that Natsu kept staring at the blonde girl sitting on the bench.

"Shut up, ice brain!" Natsu hissed, but his eyes were locked over the blonde girl.

"Why not go to her instead?" Gray approached him.

"Mind your own business." Natsu mumbled. He really wants to come closer to the blonde he's been staring at, but he's too nervous.

"She's Lucy, right?" Gray said.

"Yeah. I know." Natsu responded, still staring at the blonde girl.

"Are you falling for her?" Gray teased his frenemy, smirking.

"Will you please shut your damn mouth!" Natsu scowled. But Gray kept on chuckling, because his best friend and at the same time enemy, is finally in love.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Natsu stood up, throwing the ball to Gray and hit his face.

"Why you, flame head!" Gray threw the ball back to Natsu who's smirking. And before they headed back home, he took a glimpse once again at the blonde girl.

"_It's your fault that I've fallen in love with you._" Natsu thought to himself, smiling like an idiot.

On the other hand, the blonde girl named Lucy, stopped from reading her book and glanced over to the two boys who's walking back home. Then she looked down again to continue where she stopped reading.

* * *

How was it? :D Sorry if its short. But this is just a prologue anyway. ;)

I was glad that I visited my auntie's vacation house, because I come up with another romantic story. It's so good to live in a peaceful place because your mind can relax and you came up with so many ideas. :D

Leave a review guys. ;)

BTW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY. It makes me fired up to write again. :D

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS. :*


	2. Chapter 2

**~STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Saturday afternoon, Lucy's in her favorite place - the bookstore. She wants to buy books before the summer break starts, because she's spending her summer vacation somewhere in Japan. Although, she haven't decided where to go yet, but she already have a list of place.

While she explores the bookstore, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." A black-haired boy said.

She looked up to see the face of the person and said, "Sorry, too."

"Oh, it's just you." the black-haired boy smiled at her.

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"We're classmates, didn't we? I'm Gray by the way." he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with my classmates, especially boys." she smiled shyly, extending her hand and they shook hands.

"It's because you're always facing your books." Gray smirked at her.

"No... it's just that, I really love to read." Lucy looked down at the ground, blushing. She is really a shy girl. She never talks to anyone beside her friends. She's not an out-going type of person. You can always see her alone, reading a book. Her friends are having a hard time to persuade her to have some fun sometimes, but she always refuse.

"Don't be shy. Can we get along?" Gray smiled and patted her head.

"Yes, of course." Lucy nodded, a little shade of pink found on her cheeks. "By the way, what are you doing in here?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm finding a book." he responded.

"What book? I can help you." she offered.

Gray flashed her a grin. "That's right! Since I think you're always in this place, and you know so much about books."

Lucy bit her lips, flushing. "Wh-what kind of books you're looking for?" she asked, nervously.

"_Why am I nervous?_" she questioned herself. She doesn't know why she feels nervous. Maybe because of Gray's kindness and his smiles... Oh no, what is the meaning of that?

"Can you help me to find an interesting book?" he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I want an interesting one." he added.

"I don't know if you will like it, but I suggest you to read this!" Lucy pulled out a book and handed it to Gray.

"The Secrets?" he questioned.

"Yes. It outlines that the circumstances and situations that you find yourself in, are brought about by you and your thoughts." Lucy started explaining what's that book is all about.

"As I learned in this book, thoughts are magnetic, and thoughts have a frequency. So when you think of negative things, then you attract bad things that will happen to you." Lucy continued with her explanation.

Gray sweat dropped. He really was amazed by how Lucy explains the book is all about. And somehow, he felt interested in that book.

"Okay Lucy, calm down." Gray chuckled.

"Sorry... I just get excited explaining it." she smiled shyly and lowered her head. "But I just want to say that this book is really an interesting one." she added.

"Then, I'll go and buy it right now." Gray smiled that made her feel nervous again.

"So, you like books too?" Lucy asked, still looking at the ground.

"Nah... my girlfriend loves to read too." he answered.

"Oh, you'll give that to your girlfriend?" she asked, sadly.

"Yeah." Gray said, walking towards the cashier.

"_What's with me? I can't understand what I'm feeling right now._" Lucy thought to herself. She don't know but, when she found out that Gray had already a girlfriend, she felt sad. Why?

After they paid for the books they bought, they started to walk back home. Lucy of course, can't understand what she's feeling. She's nervous when Gray asked her a questions. She really can't talk and she also can't look into Gray face and meet with his eyes.

After half an hour walking and talking, they stopped at Lucy's house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gray." Lucy gave him a slightly bow and smiled.

"No problem. Hope we see each other on Monday before the summer break starts." Gray said.

"Of course we can. We're classmates, remember?" Lucy said, happily.

"Yeah." Gray smiled. "Goodbye and thanks for today." Gray waved goodbye to Lucy and turned his back to go home.

Lucy immediately run to her room and let out a big heavy sigh.

"Do I like him?" Lucy mumbled and asked herself.

* * *

**Waa I know it's short again. But, please do forgive me. It's just the beginning of the story though. :)**

**By the way, the reason I update faster was because of the new chapter of FT! I know that you've already read the new chapter. It's so epic, right? I got goosebumps all over my body. And the moment when Natsu and Gray rushed to catch Lucy was soooo sweet. *cant stop squealing at that moment***

**Well, Sabertooth is so screwed. They will taste the rampage of FT. They'll regret for making FT pissed off.**

**Btw, I really cant wait for the next chapters. Things are getting exciting on FT now. Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue - I'm really looking forward to it. How about you? **

**Okay, that's enough. Just wanna share how happy I was today guys that I made the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked the story. :D**

**Leave a review, please? :* :) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Mashima-sensei does.

This story was inspired by the book that I read.

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lucy came out from their house holding a trash bag in her left hand and a book on the other hand. She was walking with her face buried on the book she was holding. Lucy's living all alone in a one huge house. Her mother died when she was young. And her father is always on a business trip. She's always alone and books are her only companion when she's at home.

After she disposed the garbage, she decided to go to the park to take some fresh air. Lucy loves to go to the park to have some fresh air for her mind to relax. Ever since what happened yesterday, her heart couldn't stop from palpitating every time he thinks of Gray.

She sat on her usual place, facing her book once again and started to ignore the world. Every time Lucy reads a book, she's starting to ignore her surroundings. No one can stop her when she began to read, unless, she's done or disturbed by the noise.

The sun starts to hide in the horizon and Lucy just finished the book she was reading. When she was about to stand up, someone's voice startled her.

"L-Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy looked up with a loud growl and saw a man with pink hair, gazing at her with a look of disbelief on his face. He had a cigarette in one hand and the other one was shoved inside his pocket.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Lucy hissed and shot him a glare.

"Uhh... I-I'm Natsu..." he said nervously. "And we're classmates." he added.

"And what are you doing, startling me like that?" she said in annoyance.

"S-sorry. I was just... uhhh." Natsu stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain to her why was he shocked when he saw her ― or more like, how happy he was to see her.

Lucy's eyebrows arched, waiting for his answer.

"_Damn it, Natsu! Calm down!_" Natsu thought to himself. He puffed on a cigarette to calm himself and turned his head to blow the smoke away from her.

"It's just that...I didn't expect you're here." he muttered.

Natsu was wandering around the park a little while ago. He just wanted to see Lucy again, so he went to the park where he saw her last friday. Ever since that day, he couldn't forget her. She's always popping into his head. He just hope to see Lucy today.

As he roamed the park, he saw someone sitting on the bench. As he continues to walk near that person, his heart couldn't stop from throbbing. He was sure that that's her ― the blonde girl he just hoped to see a while ago was now in front of his eyes. He didn't expect this. He really didn't expect this...

"And what do you mean by that?" Lucy scowled, placing her arms in her chest. And she, somehow feel disgusted on the smoke that probably getting into her. "_Ugh...no more fresh air.._" she snorted in her mind. She really hates men who smoke. (Uh-oh, too bad for Natsu)

"Nothing." Natsu sighed. He then noticed the face that Lucy was giving him on the thing that's in between of his middle and index finger. Natsu took one last hit off of his cig and threw it on the ground and extinguished it with his shoe.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he apologized, sincerity in his eyes.

Lucy saw his eyes and felt guilty on what she did to him ― especially on what she said in her mind. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry also for my behavior."

Natsu flashed her his toothy grin and Lucy thought how cute it was, she then flashed him a sweet smile.

"I thought that you're a quiet girl. I didn't know that you can be loud too." Natsu chuckled. And Lucy shot him a deathly glare.

Natsu gulped, "s-sorry...I was just kidding, you know?" Lucy smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"So, Lucy, you often come to this place?" Natsu asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah... almost every day I'm in this place. Exactly right here where I positioned." Lucy pointed to hear seat, looking at Natsu.

"Why?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I feel comfortable in here." she answered. "And this is where me and my mother were used to play." she added, frowning a little bit.

Natsu noticed her sad face and ask, "Where's your mom now?"

"Heaven." she responded, smiling.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." Natsu wants to punch himself for making Lucy sad. He wants to hug her and hold in his arms, but of course, he couldn't do that.

The sun has already set, the sky turned to a light dusky pink and purple as Lucy stood up in her seat.

"Well Natsu, I need to go home now." she faced him, smiling.

"Then I'll take you home." Natsu offered, standing up from his seat.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. My house is near from here, though." Lucy protested, waving her hand in front of her.

"No...I'll take you home. Now, come on." he grinned and winked at her that made Lucy to blush a bit.

There were silence as they headed back home. And Lucy was the one who broke the silence and said, "ahh, look Natsu, the sky is so beautiful." she pointed towards the sky, smiling.

"It sure is." he responded, looking up to gaze at the sky.

"Too bad I forgot to bring my camera with me...ah! That's right!" she clapped her hands with glee and shove a hand inside her pocket and took out her phone.

Natsu looked at her quizzically as Lucy started taking pictures of the beautiful sky. He smiled and at the same time his heart was pounding as he restrained himself from flushing. Seeing how happy she was, he shoved his hand through his pocket and took his phone out. And in one swift motion, he snapped a photo of her.

But Lucy noticed him. "Hey! What are you doing? Delete that!" she huffed and trying to snatch his phone.

"No, I won't!" he stuck his tongue out and held the phone higher from her. Lucy reached for his phone. She was holding Natsu's shoulder and his arms. Natsu's indeed enjoying the situation right now. He wants to grab Lucy's waist, hug her closer to him and sniff her sweet smell, but he need to keep control of himself. Of course, he doesn't want Lucy to freak out and started hating him.

"Geez, Natsu!" she sighed in defeat and pouted her lips as she crossed her arms. Natsu saw her cute face and couldn't help but to snapped a photo of her again.

"Gotcha.." he smirked.

"You idiot Natsu! Go home before I get mad and broke your phone!" Lucy hissed in annoyance, pushing him hard.

"But you look cute...I can't help it." Natsu mocked and grinned.

Lucy flushed furiously and quickly entered the house, stomping her feet.

"Hey! You forgot to give me your phone number." He added, snickering.

Lucy just stuck her tongue out for her answer and the door slammed hard. While Natsu just kept on chuckling like a complete fool.

He started to go back home as he kept on staring at the pouting Lucy in his phone. "I love you." he mumbled to himself, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Done with the 3rd chappie. *sighed in relief* It took me two days to finish this because my cousin kept on bugging me.

The characters are OOC, I know. But this is what I want them to be in this story. ;)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And maybe tomorrow I'll start to work for the 4th chapter.

Anyway, have you guys read the latest chapter of FT? Kyaaa! This is it! The most predictable and epic battle we've all been waiting for! I cant wait for the next chapter! Mashima's a cliffhanger! Hope Natsu kicks Sting's a**. He deserve it. And I really hate the troll face of Sting... It pisses me off. -_- :))

Oh btw, I didn't expect that the rabbit was Nichiya -_- And I got excited for...nothing? I mean, geez, I thought that it's a new character or the new improved character...but Nichiya? Well, anyway, I did enjoy the chapter 293 because of those two. Hahaha. XD

**Constructive criticism and compliments are welcome and greatly appreciated ;)**

**_P.S: _**Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story! It gives me so much happiness. ;)

_Ciao~_


End file.
